Six Months
by Blaney
Summary: Woody gets some news that causes the whole 'family' to realize just how much they depend on each other. The Story is finished, I may someday revise the middle chapters because they are not to my liking but it's done... Just an FYI this isn't a deathfic
1. In Shock

**Title** Six Months

**Author **Blaney

**Disclaimer **I don't own Crossing Jordan etc, etc, and I have no money, and all I own is this computer and I would be forced to fight ya for it.

**Timeline **This takes place after "Fire from the Sky" and I have made references to "Necessary Risks" "A Stranger Among Us" "A Murder in the Rue Morgue" "Family Affair" but any other episode is fair game.

**Summery **I was listening to the country song _Live Like You Were Dying _by Tim McGraw, and wondered what it would be like if I did another version of this story about Luke Skywalker. But this version seems to flow better, maybe because I can relate to Woody more then a Jedi Master. Anyway, Woody finds out some troubling news and his 'family' learns just how much they need each other. I have found that in order to make really good story you have to put something of yourself in to it. So Woody may not be exactly like he is in the show because I put a little of myself in his character. This is the first _Crossing Jordan _story I have, but there are a couple of other stories in the works. I have to give credit to the song writer, the show and the stories, as well as the many other stories that have influenced me so. I have to give credit to NCCJFAN, Sweet-rush37, and jmkw just to name a few. Anyway, on to the story. Please feel free to send me back reviews. So until next type…enjoy this story and when your done, take a second or five to review, I am open to suggestions and whether you liked it or not.

* * *

(Woody)

I walked in to the morgue a daze. It's busy. Every ones running around and I think there was a multi-car pile-up on the interstate. I walked to Jordan's office on autopilot…I don't know why. She's not even talking to me. They all believed that I some how betrayed Jordan by dating Devan. Never mind that all Jordan ever did was hold me at an arm's length, and call me when she needed something, or felt lonely. Nobody every asked me if Devan and I were even dating, even though we weren't. God, that's the ironic part; I spent most of my time thinking and talking about Jordan when I did hang out with Devan. I know she knew that there would never be an 'us' but we did hang out and talk. It was nice to spend time with someone who wasn't obsessed with something. I tried to spend time with Nigel and Bug, but they were never comfortable. And I didn't think twice about Lily, I had heard the rumors about her and Garrett, not to mention the blatantly clear affection that Bug has for her. I'm sure I have… had the same look in my eyes for Jordan but I don't know anymore. And to top it all off, they would think that I was somehow betraying Jordan which they did with Devan. Devan knew I loved Jordan… no…that I still love her. I sometimes wish I didn't… it would be so much easier. I could move on, but no, I'm still orbiting around her.

Anyway I'm getting off topic. When I realized that I was standing in the doorway of Jordan's office, I was afraid I would hear her voice asking what I was doing there. But when I looked up, the office was empty. Oh yea… that's right… the big wreck, she's most likely is down there. I turned and headed down to Dr. Macy's office. I still think of him as a father type even though he has been the worst about giving me the cold shoulder. Not that I don't understand…Jordan has been closer to him then any of them. I can see him in his office. He's talking on the phone. I knock on the door and realize he's busy. You would think he could tell when someone is in shock, but when I tried to ask if he had a moment I really wanted to tell him…I needed to tell someone. He just looked me in the eyes and said he was busy, so I let him pass. When I looked up, I saw that Lily was looking at me. I gave her a sad smile and turned walking back to the elevator, the one place that had felt like home for the past few years no longer feels that way.


	2. The News

(Lily)

I have not seen much of Woody, sense Devan died. I know he feels guilty and the guys here are giving him the cold shoulder in some ego driven desire to punish him for thinking he betrayed Jordan. Never mind that she showed no interest in a relationship with him or anyone else, never mind that Woody almost more then anyone here has done more for her, given up more for her. I talked to Devan about a week before she… died, god it's only been a month, she confided in me that despite the rumors running around about her and Woody, they had never even gone on any date, all he talked about was Jordan. I know that Devan would have loved to date Woody, he is smart, humble… sometimes, and he's got a great body, not to mention he's a full grown boy scout, and did I mention the hot body he has. But he is head over heels in love with Jordan. Something is wrong, he's in shock, and Garrett is just giving him the brush off. I need to speak to Garrett when we have a second, but right now I have a couple to counsel, they just lost their son.

(Later that day)

"Garrett, what's the matter with Woody?" I asked when he was taking a break in his office.

"What do you mean, I didn't notice anything wrong with Woody?" he looked at me strange, I could tell he didn't know what was going on.

"Woody, he was in here a couple of hours ago, it looked like he tried to say something and you brushed him off, he looked like he was in shock." I said. I swear I have to lead him by the nose sometimes; before he gets to the point I'm trying to prove.

"I don't know probably something to do with Jordan, you know how he is." I could almost feel the room temperature drop about 5 degrees, when he said that.

"Somehow I doubt that, but you wouldn't want to hear my opinion about the way you all have been treating him this last month." I said. I was getting pissed, I really like Woody he is a good guy and this place had become a home for him, we had become his family, and I could tell by the way he walked out of here, that he no longer feels welcome here anymore.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Lily get back here. What the hell do you mean the way we have been treating him. I have not been treating him any differently then before." Oh he has asked for it, I'm about to give it to him with both barrels.

I stormed back in to his office and almost broke the glass when I slammed the door. "No different you say, then how come ever sense Devan died, you, Nigel, Jordan, even Bug have been giving him the cold shoulder, oh you work with him but heaven forbid you would spend time with him outside of work, he's hurting too. He was a part of this family, but you all have shoved him out of the way in some warped sense of protecting Jordan for the big bad Woody. I have news for you, you should have been protecting him from Jordan, he has done every thing she every asked him, at the risk of his career… wait I know you all have helped her, but you all can get jobs somewhere else doing this, the things he did for Jordan would have gotten him thrown in jail, or at best blacklisted from every working in law enforcement. I know you all think he betrayed poor Jordan some how because you all thought he was dating Devan…" I got that far before he interrupted me, frankly I'm surprise I got that far

"I don't care who he dates or not, I'm not his boss…" he got his 2 cents in now it's my turn to interrupt him.

"Bull, I have watched you all; especially you, Garrett, and how the way you treat him change when you thought he was dating Devan. Well news flash, he never dated Devan his still so head over heels in love with Jordan that no other woman existed. She wanted to, but all he talked about was Jordan, he needed someone to talk too but was to scare of the reaction he would get from you guys if he tried to talk to me. He is hurting because Devan was his friend, she was there for him outside of work, that's what he needs, I tried but he isn't comfortable around me. When she died, he needed to talk to someone, but you all turned your backs on him and now you don't even see something as simple as someone in shock!" I ran out of steam and turned to walk out the door. I need to leave this place, right now I don't feel like this is home to me either. I'm done for the day. I gathered my things said a quiet goodbye to the guys. Then walked to the elevator I could see Garrett sitting at his desk he looked like he was in shock… good I hope I got through for not just Woody's sake but all of ours, we have not really grieved for Devan. They think they have but they still have feeling holding them back.

(Garrett)

Lily just walked out of here, I sat down hard in my chair, could she be right, did we… did I drive Woody away. I was just thinking the other day that Woody is not around as much as he was before, the I remember thinking about how it served him right for what he did… oh god, I did, I have been giving him the cold shoulder. What have I done, need to make it up to him, tonight I will find him and see what's wrong.

(2 hours later)

I finally got done, I can finally go… damn phone.

"Medical Examiner's office, Dr Macy speaking."

"Dr. Macy, oh good, I was looking for Detective Woodrow Hoyt, or Dr. Cavanaugh or you." A warm older voice said over the phone he sounds like a doctor. "I'm Dr Harold Davis, is Detective Hoyt there by chance?"

"No Doctor sorry, I'm the last one to leave. What can I do for you?" I said, as I sat back down.

"Well I should really be talking to Detective Hoyt but sense he has you and Dr Cavanaugh listed as next of kin I guess it would be okay." When he said next of kin I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. "He came in the other day to get a check up, said he had not been feeling well the last couple of weeks, he thought it was grief, I understand your staff lost a member last month in that plane wreck, he said he had lost a good friend but it was more then that, I ran some test, and got the results back today, he came in and I told him, he walked out, I must talk to him about treatments, know it's risky but…" that's as far as he got.

"Doctor what are you talking about what test, what wrong with Woody?"

"Oh dear he didn't tell you… Dr Macy, Woodrow has a brain tumor, he has cancer. And if he does not get some sort of treatment he will die in 6 months or less." I… was in shock, what, Woody… cancer… brain tumor. It just kept running around in my head. Along with the guilt oh god, that's what he wanted to tell me. I know he is all alone here, and this was his last place… I could still hear the doctor talking in the background. I think I said something to the effect of 'I will take care of it' and then hung up the phone. I need to find Woody now. Jordan, she might know where he is. I grab the phone and try her cell. When she answers I can tell she's with company, sounds like a bar.

"Jordan, I need to find Woody now, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Garrett? What Woody no I have any idea where Detective Hoyt would go hang out. Try his apartment, or something." Then she hung up. If I had more time I would have said something to her. But I have more important matters. I tried his apartment, no answer, his cell, no good… dispatch, I called the dispatcher for Detective Hoyt's location, and they said he was at the Waterfront Park.

I had to keep from speeding; I have fears that he would commit suicide or do something equally stupid. I spot his car right away, when I pull in. It's getting dark, as I was walk around. I start heading towards the dock. There I see him sitting there. He turns back and sees me; I can tell his eyes were red from crying.

"Don't Jump" I said half as a joke, I could tell he was not going to.

"I'm not doc, just sitting on the dock of the bay" I could see the half smile, as I sat down next to him.

"There's a song in there somewhere." I joked back

"Dr Davis called you didn't he, damn it I forgot, I was going to say something about having you both listed as my next of kin. I'm sorry…" He said after we sat on that dock for almost half an hour.

"Sorry, sorry about what?" I need to get him to open up, but he can be as stubborn as Jordan.

"I'm sorry to get you involved, I was going have the names removed so you would not be bothered, but didn't get it done in time." He said damn it Woody don't add more guilt to me please, I couldn't help but think.


	3. Talking

(Woody)

I had spent the last couple of hours, sitting here watching the ocean I know the doc was only half kidding when he said 'don't jump' he walked up like he was scared I would do something stupid, not that I didn't think about it. I have never taken the easy way out and I'm not about to start now. I still have a few friends I know I will need some support. I can still remember when my mom died. Thank god I don't have a wife and kids to leave behind. It's actually a good thing that the doc showed up when he did, my thoughts were just running around in circles what am I going to do? Who do I tell, how much do I tell? And that last one snuck in on me 'what is Jordan going to do with out me to watch her back?' Despite the fact that we have not spent time together outside of work, for almost several months I have been keeping an eye on her, watching out for her. Not just because I gave Max my word that I would protect his daughter, also damn it I still love her, I love that, whatever it is that draws us all to her. I can see the guilt in his eyes, I wish he wouldn't feel it; I don't blame him, any of them.

"Hey doc, you need to lighten up or something, you act like someone you know is dying." I tried to lighten the mood but how am I going to do that if I don't feel it… Oh hell I forgot I can't take the Prozac anymore, will it's not been working to well lately I think I have too much grief and guilt for it to work. "Hey doc, you don't have to feel so guilty, you were busy today, I shouldn't have bothered you guys."

"Damn it Woody, it's not a bother, you have cancer, you could die and your cracking jokes." He stopped; but I got the blow up I was looking for, I know he's not sure how to act around me, so I had got him to react instead of sitting there, it doing neither of us any good. But what he said next surprised me "it should me be who is apologizing, for the way I have been treating you. I started it and the rest of them followed."

I recovered by watching the ocean for a couple of minutes, if had to guess it would be that, Lily got tired of watching them give me the cold shoulder and put her foot down, I really like her, she has a warm, motherly, soft side that makes her such a good consoler but if you get her railed up… watch out. "Its okay doc, I understand, you believed I betrayed Jordan, and well not to make it sound petty you all did know her first. You all have more feeling invested in her, and that I can very easily understand. I don't blame any of you for the cold shoulder. I… I'm just to tired to deal with it now, been a long day you know."

We had been sitting for almost an hour now, its funny; I am one of those people that have to be constantly doing something. But I have spent most of the day not moving, when he finally stopped trying not to fidget. I was wondering how long he would keep it up. He said "hey lets go get something to eat, I'm starved, I'm sure you haven't eaten much."

We both got up and started to walk towards the cars. "Not tonight Dr. Macy, I'm tired I think I will just go home and go to bed…" I stopped when the panic flashed in his eyes; I know he's still worried I will do something stupid. "Don't worry doc, I have never been one to do things the easy way. If this thing is going to kill me it's going to have a hell of a fight on its hands. I am just tired and want to sleep and maybe pretend the last month has not happen." Oh hell, I did not mean to add that last part. I must be more tired then I thought.

"Oh okay, but I want you to call me tomorrow, I want to help you decide what your going to do. You need support, my wife… well ex now, she had found a lump when we were married and for 3 days we lived with the fear that she might have cancer. So I have some idea what you're going through." He said, he knew I had given as much as I am going to give tonight, guess him working with Jordan for so long came in handy. She and I are a lot a like, I'm just better at hiding it.

"If you want but I called Dr Davis's office about 15 minutes before you showed up, and left a message that I would be there tomorrow to talk to him about treatments."

"Well looks like you got it all figured out." He said. I know it was a joke but it still hurt, I can only hope I hid my reaction to it enough, good thing its dark out.

"Doc, I've had to have things figured out since before I was 16 years old for mine and my brother's sake."

"Oh yea what about you're family, you're parents and brother, what are you going to tell them." Oh god he doesn't know, I have spent almost 4 years around these people and they don't even know about my family's past. Well that is my fault as well, I never talked about them; I think I mentioned my brother a couple of times.

"Doc, my parents are dead, my dad was killed by a punk kid trying to hold up a store, when I was 16 and my mom… she died when I was 4. It's just my little brother and me. I will call him when I know more, but there is no need to worry him right now."

I had hoped he didn't catch my hesitation about my mom… but no such luck, because he said "Woody… what did your mom die from?"

"Cancer" I said very quietly, half hoped he didn't hear me, but from his sharp intake of breath I knew he did.

"Damn, that explains why you are so calm." He said as he stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "Well we will deal with this tomorrow, for now go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you are going to call me when you go talk to your doctor because I'm going with you. You are not doing this alone, you have my support." Wow I know he's the boss, the Chief Medical Examiner but to see him take charge like that is kind of cool. "And I will talk to Jordan tomorrow, I know she'll supp…" he stopped when I looked slightly panicked

"No, please doc, don't tell Jordan, I don't want her to know. I… she don't need to… worry about me. Please doc, promise me you will not tell Jordan." I could tell I was pleading and he was going to ask why, I can't tell him. I can't tell him the reason I don't want Jordan to know is because if I do die I don't want her to have to live with any more guilt, if I let her push me so far away then if I do die she will just mourn me briefly then move on. To me that's what real, true love is, a love strong enough to let someone go, and live their own life.

"Why not, you need the support, I know Jordan would understand…" he started but I cut him off

I grabbed his arms to make him look me in the eyes. "Please doc, I… have my reasons, just promise me. You will not tell her… or fix it so she finds out another way. I don't want her to know. She's… she just doesn't need to know."

"Okay but we well talk about the real reason why another day. But for now I promise I will not tell her." I knew he would say something like that, I could see it in his eyes, the answer did nothing but make him want to know why more. Oh well I will burn that bridge when I cross it.

We both got in our respective cars and drove off. I did just what I said I would do; I drove home, I even drove slower then normal, so that the doc would have an easier time following me. I know he would, he would want to make sure I got home just fine. I parked my car and waved at him, to let him know I knew he was there. He drove pasted and had a sheepish smile and waved, I'm a cop if I can't tell when someone is tailing me, especially when I know he would; then I wouldn't be a very good cop. I climbed up the stairs and walked in to my apartment, I went straight to the bedroom removing clothes as I went. Didn't even bother to shower or brush my teeth, I was out before my head hit the pillow.

(Garrett)

I followed Woody, I know I shouldn't he's a grown man and he can take care of himself, hell he has protected every member of my staff at one time or another. When we got to his apartment I saw him get out and wave to me, I should have known he would see me, he is probably one of the best cops I have ever worked with, and his instincts are usually dead on. I drove by and waved, when I had passed I watch, in my rearview mirror, him slowly walk in to his building. I continued to head on home, not that hungry now myself. The guilt has left a sour taste in my mouth. When I got home, I poured a stiff shot of whiskey; you know this really does remind me of Jordan's eyes. That brings back the hunted, pleading tone that Woody used on me when he didn't want Jordan to find out, I need to talk to Lily privately I know she will support him and will not tell Jordan, can't be sure about Nigel or even Bug, Sidney's not be around long enough to understand. So Lily and I have to keep this from the rest of the staff unless I can convince Woody to let me tell Jordan… I know she would be there for him. She may be hiding how she feels from everyone especially herself, but I have known them both for several years now. I have seen the way they look at each other when they think no one is watching. But that enough running around in circles for now, tomorrow is going to be a long day for more then one of us.


	4. The Next Day

Next Day

(Woody)

I called the doc this morning, I was not sure he would do this, I know all about good intentions, but he is the Chief Medical Examiner its not like he can just up and leave. But apparently he can I had called Dr Davis and he said to come in at 11. I let Garrett know then went back to sleep for a couple of hours, I got up at 10 and started to get dressed, cleaned up a little. At 10:30 I had knock on my door, it was Dr Macy, I didn't know he knew were I lived. He drove me to the doctor's office.

(Doctor's office)

"Woodrow, and you must be Dr Macy please come in, have a sat. I just need to finish up paperwork on my last patent then we can discuss treatments, and what to expect with this." Dr Davis said as he sat back down at his desk, it was covered in paper work, looked like organized chaos. "I was surprised to see the Chief Medical Examiner's name on your file Detective Hoyt, especially as the next of kin. But as a homicide detective I would imagine you have been dealing with their office for several years now."

I was going to respond, by agreeing and then asking the Doctor to remove Jordan's name I wanted to do it in front of Garrett so he would know how serious I am about Jordan not finding out, and if he thinks that I have moved on then so be it, but Dr Macy responded before me "Yes, Woody here has been a very good friend to my staff, he has become part of the family." He was looking at me pointedly when he said that last part I can only guess it was to say you still do have family there.

"Yes, good I know that you Woody will need all the support you can get, this is very serious. We were very fortune to catch it in time, we can begin treatment, now I must warn you this treatment is not a guaranty, nor is it pain free, you will suffer, but with luck, God, and modern medicine we can remove the cancerous cells, get rid of the tumor, and I don't see why you can't return to police work." I couldn't stop the reaction from showing, it had been my biggest fear besides dying, if lived, would I be able to do the thing that defined my life sense before I was through with high school, law enforcement, and being a homicide detective has been the one thing that kept me going, through the dark times.

(Garrett)

The visit to Woody's doctor was very informative, they have made great strides in the research of cancer, since my wife and I had that scare, what almost 7 years ago. He needs to go see his Captain and I'm going with him, he looked like he wanted to protest, but I pointed out that I was driving, and I could be just as stubborn as a coupled of other people I know. In the end he gave in and we drove to his station house I was worried because the Morgue is just across the street and if one of them saw us walking in, questions would be asked and when they get the scent they are like a bloodhound.

"Woody, Dr Macy please come in what can I do for you both?" Captain Frakes said as we walked in to his office.

"Captain, I… I don't know how to put this, so. 'I have cancer, and will die in 6 months unless some very painful treatments are done to me.'" Wow Woody, that was straight and to the point, you have been hanging around Jordan for far too long.

"Well Woody that was someway to but it, but I get the idea, what did the doctor say, and why is Dr Macy here?" Captain said as he walked to the door of his office and closed it.

(Woody)

I knew I shouldn't have put it that way but sometimes I speak before I think. "He said unless something happens I have about a month before the chemo is needed, and I have to stop doing field work. Dr Macy was on my file as my next of kin and elected to be my chaperon today. If I may ask you didn't react the way I figured, why?"

"Well Woody, Dr Macy is right, you need the support, as for my reaction about 6 years ago I had prostate cancer, and I hated the pity looks, like I was dying, I beat it and if anyone I know here can beat it, its you Woody, just from strength of will alone if need be. I will see what I can do about keeping this quiet I know that's one of the things you were going to ask for, and see what I can do to keep the work load off your back so you can spend time healing." I was shocked and awed I guess that's why he is the captain it's nice to see someone in charge that is a good person, not because he blackmailed or scammed his way to the top. "Well if that's all gentlemen I need to get back to work, paperwork waits for no one. And Woody if you need someone to talk to, please my door is always open, I do understand."

Dr Macy and I walked out of the office, I turned to him and said "Well since I'm here I have some paperwork of my own to finish. And as you so kindly pointed out that I rode in your car, you can take me home tonight." I said with a smirk.

(Garrett)

"Okay Woody, I will give you a ride home tonight call me or better yet just come over when you're ready." I could tell he was not sure walking in to the morgue was a good idea, but if he is going to be working for at least another month, and if I know him for as long as he can get away with it. He will have to show up at the morgue even interact with Jordan when she gets his calls.

"Oh that reminds me doc, can you do me a big favor I'm not going to request anyone but could you not send Jordan if possible, if she is all you have that's fine but if you have a choice please send Nigel, Bug or even yourself please." I can see the worry in his eyes, I really need to talk to Lily she seems to have insight in to what's going on.

"Okay Woody, I will try to not send Jordan, but you know that in the next month the odds that Jordan will not be sent on at least one of your calls?" I responded.

"I know doc, and I will deal with it then, but the less the better." He said turning to go to his desk.


	5. Tell me Why

(Garrett)

"Hey Garrett, did you ever get a hold of Woody?" Jordan asked as soon as I walked off the elevator. I think I kept the panic from showing, had we blown it already?

"Get a hold of him, what do you mean?" I asked

"You know, you called me wanting to know if I knew were he hangs out. I didn't mean to hang up on you, but I was trying to line up a tricky shot, and you almost made me miss." She said perfectly innocent.

"Oh yes, I found him, got what I needed. Um if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to take care of." I saw Lily looking at us, I could tell she was still pissed, I know she's going to follow me, it's only a matter of is Jordan going to follow or not.

"I see nothing has changed, you know Garrett, I was hoping that if I smacked some verbal sense…" that was as far as Lily got, she followed me in to my office, and Jordan had gone off to do her own thing.

"Lily, shut up, I need your help and you can't tell anyone here, or it will get back to Jordan." She sat down in the chair and waited for me to continue. "I was all set to go find Woody last night when I got a call from a Dr Harold Davis, he was looking for Woody, Woody has Jordan and I listed as his next of kin…"

"Oh god is Woody hurt, what happened?" she burst out.

"No, he is not hurt, Lily I need your help Woody is going to need our support and he does not want Jordan to know. He has cancer… a brain tumor; I was just with him at his doctor's office and then talking to his captain. Woody was very adamant that Jordan not know, I need to know why, I can't figure out why, he needs all the support he can get, and we all know when Jordan takes on a cause she invests her whole being in to it." I need to know why he's acting this way before we can help him, support him.

"You just said it, Garrett, we both know that Woody loves Jordan deeply, in his eyes he sees that if he does not let her get to close then if he dies she will not suffer, you said yourself, she invests her whole being in to a cause, well Woody's thinking that she does not take up his 'cause' then she will not suffer, but I know she loves him to, she can try to hide it, but its there, she showed it just now by asking if you had found Woody, her heart is saying one thing, but her brain is doing another. Unfortunately this is about Woody, we have to honor his wishes, and not tell Jordan, and I've seen how good Nigel and Bug are at keeping things from Jordan so we can't tell them either, so it's just us for now."

"So you're saying that Woody is pushing Jordan away because he believes that if you love something or someone enough to let them go… you should?"

"Yes Garrett that about sums up what I believe Woody is doing." She said I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Damn you, you poor noble fool." I whispered, I know I should not speak bad, I do understand, but he has suffered so much, I can see in his eyes that he has had a rough life, I know that Jordan would be there for him if he would just let her in, and I know he would be good for her, if she would let him in.


	6. Necessary Risks

(Jordan)

I know there is something going on, with Woody and Garrett, and I think Lily, but my subtle interrogation of the rest of the staff has yielded nothing, either I'm slipping or they don't know anything. I'm more inclined to believe the latter over the former. But that still does not answer the question what's going on. I have not been sent on Woody's calls, he has not requested anyone but Garrett sends someone else, and he and Lily have gone out of their way to spend time with Woody. I noticed that he's been invited to the 'family' outings again, which is good, I did some long and hard thinking and realized that I'm not jealous of what Woody and Devan may or may not have had. I may need him, but he needs to grieve more, so I gave him space, but I'm afraid I gave him too much space and he's gone. He knows I don't handle grieve and guilt well, I tend to run, but I can't do that anymore, I have to much invested in my 'family' here.

When I was sent on his call at the college, it was good to see him, and I felt a flutter in my stomach when he broke off what he was saying to the uniformed officer to talk to me and it only got worse when he put his hand on my back to walk me down the hall. It is too easy to get back in to the same flirty banter that we have had for years. I watched his eyes when he realized what he was doing, and pulled back, but I could see the longing in them, it's a heady feeling to know that this man still wants me, even if he's fighting it.

I also remember the blush I had to fight when Lily came in to trace, I thought she was going to ask about Spork, I glanced at Woody after vowing to kill Lily, I think she did that on purpose, I couldn't read his eyes, but I think there was a brief flare of jealousy.

I also saw fear, even rage in his eyes when the killer drew his sword; I knew beyond a doubt that he would have shot that kid if he had made any sudden moves, maybe not killed him, and while that's kind of scary, because James was the same way, it's more of a comfort, because I know that he will always be there for me. That's my farm boy always at my side, to protect me, even when I don't think I need it.

I know that Nigel and Bug have still be trying to punish Woody on my behalf so I have been dropping hints about Woody spending time with us again, like before Devan… Its still hurts, we parted on such bad terms I know I said some things that I shouldn't have. I have been talking to Lily, I think it helps us both; we girls need to stick together sometimes. It's funny ever since that night she came over and we spent all night talking about everything it opened a floodgate of stuff. We meet every so often, to talk, or she listens as I talk about my past, I think it helps, I fell more in control. Once after I got her totally drunk I brought up the subject of her and Garrett with Woody, subtlety… I can do subtle I just don't use it very often, that makes it more effective, she told me about how Woody and Devan never dated because he still has strong feeling for me. I must have been more drunk then I thought, I let slip that I have strong feelings for him to.


	7. A Stranger Among Us

(Garrett)

"Look who it is, the fantastic four." Oh boy this is a big one.

"Brace yourselves; he's in suck up mode." I'm almost afraid to know what happened; I can see the anger simmering behind his bright eyed cheerfulness.

"This is a big one guys." Thanks Woody that helped

"Well when you get a call first thing in the morning for four M.E. you know its… going to be big." Jordan you have a gift for understatement.

(Woody)

Next to seeing children killed this is the one of the hardest things to deal with, mass murder, could be a robbery turned random killing, could be a serial killer, hell over the last several years I have seen things I would never have in Wisconsin, but then I would not have gotten to know all these good people. Guess you need to take the good with the bad… good advice for life, write that down. I really have to stop watching Van Wilder.

I can only blame the drugs on the fact that I didn't listen to my instinct better when it told me something was hinky with that FBI agent, and how Pamela got the drop on me, well that last one, I want to blame on the drugs… that sounds so bad.

(Garrett)

This was tough for Woody, he was going to stop taking field work but, he has been avoiding it, Lily and I can only push so far. I talked to Captain Frakes, he said that it does seem strange but he has lightened Woody's workload, and Woody has been talking to him. I try to keep as close an eye on him as possible; but he knows I'm doing it to.

I thought it was a little strange that Woody would turn down the drink I could see he needed something to calm him down, and I know he could handle at least a toast, but well I guess he is technically on duty, and he is going to the station.

(Woody)

I would've love to have that glass of Whiskey but I have started taking some experimental drugs, Dr Davis and I had a long talk about it, one of the times, I was able to go without Garrett or Lily tagging along, they go to most of my visits, not that I mind, having them there for support is important, but I know that if Garrett and Lily knew I was taking medicine they would be pushing harder for me to stop taking cases and watch me closer. I have always hating having someone baby sit me. I will need to tell at least Garrett before my next visit which is less then a week away, but I will worry about that later. I was able to convince him that the fact that I was driving was the reason I didn't drink with them.

Jordan, what ever am I going to do with you, I can't protect you like I need to, I'm getting more fatigued, and some mornings I have a hard time moving my legs, its times like that and when I walked in to the dinner, that scare me the most, I'm not really afraid of death, I have faced death, my own and others, even others that were close to me. But I afraid I will not be fast or strong enough to protect Jordan, or anyone else at the Morgue. Anne use to call it super hero complex, that fact that I need to save every one, but I have taken some psychology classes, it's kind of required, and I figured it stems from the fact that every one I have ever cared about has left in some form or another.


	8. A Murder in the Rue Morgue

Okay quick author's note, I have the end done, but I don't have the middle part done to my liking, I might just add a little then end it, the story would make sense but might not be up to standard, and trust me, I have read several stories that set the bar pretty high.

I am sorry about the long overdue update, I have been busy and quite frankly floundering I have had… well in this stories case, still have writer's block. If you have any ideas I would love to hear/read them.

For those of you who have read "Getting back Up" I am going to finish it, I am also having writer's block on it.

I started one based on the last Las Vegas crossover that was on last week (I loved it… in fact I don't know about you but this whole season has been outstanding so far) But the story could be massive, and I want to finish it before I put it out.

One last thing, these last two chapters have direct dialogue from the show, with my take on the internal monologue added. That's why the beginning of the chapters look the way they do.

Any way that's all for know but as always if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know I well fix it, I am a writer not an editor and it shows ;)

* * *

(Jordan) 

"Hey hold that elevator!" Yes, its Woody, maybe I can get some answers… no he's running scared again

"Oh no no no no…"

"Morning to you to Woody"

"I'll take the next car."

"Don't be ridicules"

"I refuse to be an accessory." That's my farm boy.

"Look, I won't do it this time, okay." Sorry Woody the whopper of a story is already forming in my pretty little head

"You do it every time we ride in an elevator together." It's only because I care… really.

(Woody)

Damn it Jordan you are going to be the death of me faster then the cancer, I was in Dr Macy's office telling him about the drugs I was taking, we have an appointment day after tomorrow and I wanted to let him know, when I heard the shots, I panicked at first, I knew Jordan was out there, hell my 'family' is here, I passed Lily in the front, and Nigel and Bug in trace on the way to Dr Macy's office. I had just let him know, so I have not gotten to hear his reaction. Should be fun…

I so much enjoyed the 'interrogation' of the shooting 'victim'; I could blame it in the drugs. Dr Davis said I could get irritable but well I can't stand that type of person, Perverts, rapist, the worst scum in the world. I got yelled at for an hour, by Captain Frakes, after the deal with Gordon the Leviathan serial killer, but he knew about how Gordon had goaded me in to attacking him, so no serious punishment was given, still I should be able to control myself better. I doubt old Sammy boy is going to say anything about it, and I did get the information I needed. I still don't believe that the brother knows nothing, something this big you can't just hide; besides, this guy seems off somehow I can't put my finger on it.

Once again, I'm walk away, my legs still slightly shaking, damn it Jordan, I really wish you would stop taking so many risks. It just reinforces the fact that she can't find out about my cancer, she might do something even dumber then taking on an armed man with basically nothing to loss, like follow me around and try to 'take care of me' but no she had to go in to the house and save the day, and I thought I had a superhero complex.


	9. A Family Affair

Author's note I am so very sorry for the extremely long time it took me to update. I got trapped in that place called real life and never did really get past that writers block… so this chapter is very short and I just couldn't find a way to stretch it out. Maybe someday I will revise it and expand on it. But I am finishing the story. So the last 3 or 4 chapters are getting posted tonight as always feedback is appreciated… I know most of you might not even remember the story, being as I haven't posted in a long time. So please feel free to drop a line or 5; good, bad, you're outside your damn mind… or whatever.

Just as a side note to the way I have been writing these stories the thoughts are of the person who's name appeared last like on this one the first are Nigel's those are his inner monologue, it may seem confusing I'm trying to work on fixing it so it's easier to read maybe using _this as an indictor of inner monologue _anyway hope this makes it easier to understand my story

------------------------------------------------------

(Nigel)

"Fellas, just when you think you've seen everything"

"I've heard that one before." _You'd be surprised what I've seen, my dear Woodrow. And not all if it was morgue related. I smiled slightly at the memories. I love being a mystery. Speaking of mysteries, I can't figure out what's going on with Dr. M, Lily and Woody. They seem to have formed their own little club, and even Jordan can't figure out what's going on, if her interrogations are anything to go on. Bug and I have compared notes, and tried to get some information out of Lily but she will not say anything, which just adds to the mystery, and I love a good mystery._

(Jordan)

I got put on a case with Santana; she seems nice if a little overbearing. I could see that Lily was flustered and that's hard. I think I know why Woody likes to work with her, she kind of reminds me of… well me, so I could be looking at the next Devan… stop, that's not fair to either of them. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Woody still talks about me in a good way.


	10. The End part 1

(2 months later)

(Garrett)

Woody took a turn for the worst yesterday, I had given up all pretences of keeping this from the Nigel and Bug and Sidney. They were understandably pissed, they had really started to make Woody a part of the family again before he started chemo, which was only a month ago, we waited, he wanted to try some experimental drugs out on the market now. So he told them he was going back to Wisconsin to visit his family, only Lily and I knew he only has a brother up there, he did go and spent a week there, they talked, and I or Lily called every night to make sure he was okay. He came back and started chemo; I asked if his brother was going to visit he said no, they had decided that they had both watched enough family members die. They had said there good byes and hope to see ya later. I just nodded, he has family here. I told him that I had to tell Nigel Bug and Sidney but since Jordan was still away for some training. It would be okay. He looked worried at first but he agreed. We had a small get together at my house, Nigel, Bug, Sidney, Lily, Captain Frakes, Woody, and me. True to his word Captain Frakes was there for Woody every step of the way, being able to let Woody talk to him, when he can't talk to Lily or me, and he gave him some advice on how to hide the signs. It working nobody knows, I still keep hoping that Jordan would find out but I would never tell her. I still believe in my heart that this could be the thing that finally brings them together.

I stopped by his apartment yesterday, we were going to see the doctor, I could tell he was hiding the fact that he was in more pain then he let on. When I get no response, I used the spare key he gave me, just in case he had said. I found him on the floor in his bedroom looked like he had just come out of the bathroom, my heart stopped then I rushed over to see if he was alive, just barely, I could feel a pulse, and he was breathing shallow. I called an ambulance and they rushed him to Boston General. I have been here ever since, I called the morgue and let them know, Lily came over right away, Bug Nigel and Sidney followed up several hours later. I called Captain Frakes he came by not long after that but then left late last night; he made me promise to call him if anything changed. I sent every one else home a couple of hours later, I also promised to call them if anything changed. So now I'm here at Woody's bedside he is in a drug and pain induces fever, mumbling, I can make out parts of it; Jordan, his father not happy about the unclean house, and his mother dying, everyone leaving him. I'm scared I don't know what to do, there is only one person who should be in this room with him sharing his pain, but she doesn't even know… or so I thought

I heard the door open but I thought it was a nurse or something, when I heard a sharp in take of breath; I looked up and didn't know if I should be glad or mad. "Jordan, what are you doing here?" I tried not to make it sound like I was mad but I have been over 24 hours with no real sleep and this is taken it toll on me as well as Woody here.

"What, Garrett, what do you mean what am I doing here, why did you keep this from me?" I could see the hurt in her eyes, she couldn't figure it out. I know if I didn't answer soon she would leave and it would be too late.

"It was not my idea, Woody didn't want you to know, he believed that you didn't love him and that if he pushed you far enough away that when… if he died, it would not be as painful for you, I wanted to tell you but, I had to respect his wishes. All I can say is that he was trying to protect you because, he loves you." I could see the tears in her eyes as she walked up and took the hand I was holding, I let her move to the side of the bed, while I put a comforting arm on her shoulder. I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Damn you, poor noble fool you are so good at seeing what's happening around you but you didn't see that I do love you. I needed to be here for you, as much as you need me. I can't live without you." She whispered I don't think she remembers I'm even in the room. I quietly step out of the room. I spot Nigel, Bug and Sidney walking up and when they see me outside the room I could see the fear in their eyes. "No he's holding his own… but who told Jordan?" They all said that they hadn't, they all believed she was still in Houston. "Well either way we need to give her a few minutes, lets head to the waiting room. What sort of wildfires will I have to put out when I get back to work?" I said trying to lighten the mood.


	11. The End part 2

(Jordan)

When I got back early, I called the morgue; Lily told me that Garrett was at Boston General. When I got there, I asked the nurse were Garrett Macy's room was, she looked at me funny and said they had no patents by that name, I was all set to leave and call his cell to let him know I was in town when another nurse said "No Dr Macy's not a patent here, but he is visiting one, that cute Homicide Detective with the funny name." I got a really cold feeling in my pit of my stomach, and said "Detective Hoyt, Woody Hoyt?" She said yea. I almost demanded where he was, I figured he had gotten shot or something in the line of duty and was in the ICU, he was but it was the cancer floor, I really didn't think about it, I almost ran the whole way there, it was when I reached his floor and saw the name 'Cancer' that it sank in. I snuck a look at his chart when the nurse was distracted. Oh god, brain tumor, chemo had no positive effect, on a mix of experimental drugs. What, Garrett and I are his next of kin, what about his family… Family history said his mother died of cancer, when he was 4 damn it Woody why didn't you tell me?

I walked down to his room; I took several deep breaths hoping it will help. When I opened the door I couldn't stop the sharp in take of breath, he looks so small, and he's lost all the beautiful brown hair. I didn't even see Garrett at first, nor did I hear the question I could not have heard the question right, he sounded like he was mad I found out, but when he told me why. It made sense in Woody's noble chivalries mind; he believed that if he let me push him far enough away he believed I would forget him. He couldn't be farther from the truth, I need him, and I know he needs me. I love him, I have never said that to myself or to anyone, but I know I do. Now that I'm here I'm not going to leave. I walked up and took his hand; it's so cold and clammy. It was another shock, I'm so use to his hands being warm and dry, wither he's holding my hand or has it on my shoulder, or on the small of my back. I wipe his sweat covered forehead with my hand; I can sense more then see Garrett leave the room, leaving me alone with Woody. It was not until I felt the wetness on my arm that I realized I was crying. Damn it Woody you can't leave me now, we have so much invested in each other, and that you have ruined me for anyone else. If you die I might live but it will be a half life.

I stayed there for almost an hour before he woke up, he panicked, "Look mister, don't you ever keep something like this from me again, I need you in my life, I have plans to grow old and wrinkly with you, as we watch our grandchildren play in the backyard but so help me if you ever pull this kind of stunt on me again, I will kill you myself. I had to steal your chart to find out you had cancer, and that's after the nurse told me it was you here not Garrett. I know you think that by letting me push you away it would save me some pain, but what if I wanted… needed to go though that pain and be there for you. You have been there for me so many times why will you not let me return the favor. You need me as much as I need you… that's right you heard me I said I need you, so you can't leave me now, I need you to keep me from running. I need you to hold me." I was crying again by the time I had finished.

"You need me to hold you tighter… to not let you run, and I need you to, please don't leave me, I couldn't take it either." He said barely a whisper; I could see the tears in his eyes. I climbed in the bed with him he wrapped his free arm around me, as I careful of the wires wrapped my arms around him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "there is more where that came from later farm boy but you got to get better. We have a lot of time to make up for." He smiled as he went back to sleep which was more peaceful, I laid my head down and soon fell asleep myself. I knew it would be okay now, call it a gut feeling.

The End… for now?


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

(1 month later)

Personal Journal of Lily Libousky

Woody has recovered, he got out of the hospital 2 weeks ago, we all watched Jordan do a complete 180 she is spending so much time with Woody that we have to go rescue him. But I see the twinkle in her eyes she knows, she's doing it to prove her point that she is not going to run, that he is stuck with her. I also see a shinning presents in Woody's eyes he know what she's doing and is enjoying every minute of it.

I knew if I played a little interference; Jordan thought she loosened my tongue with that night of drinking, but had I been that inebriated I would have told her about the cancer, as it stands she gave up more then she wanted to. I also knew when I walked in to trace that day that she would think I was going to ask about Spork the dork, and she would try to cover her tracks. I also knew that if I told Jordan that Garrett was at Boston General she would not stop until she found out why.

Now my family is back the way it should be, we are all helping Woody do his physical therapy, it's hard but he is making improvements every day. He has become a source of inspiration for the other patents, they are all trying harder.

He walked, with a cane, in to his station house yesterday to a standing ovation, Captain Frakes had a station meeting to tell every one about the cancer the day after Woody woke up and we found out the cancer had be completely removed from his body, the flowers and get well cards flooded his hospital room for days after that.

Jordan moved Woody in to Max's house so she can watch him at night, not that he needs a nurse but she is not letting him out of her sight for longer then necessary and he's not complaining to much.

He's still too weak to do much of anything, but that has not stopped them from going as far as they can. Jordan confided in me at one of our girl talks.

We need to work on getting lives for Nigel and Bug… heaven help us.


End file.
